


Journey to El-Dara

by Moonlion1994



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Enemies, Fundies underwear built for two, Handcuffs, Laser Guns, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, Traveling, Violence, glue, love is the cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: SummaryIt's been a year after Mumm-Rah's defeat and Lion-O, is in a depressed state after his adventures with his friends. After getting his heart broken by two and three times betrayed by three specifically by Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra respectively and never sleeping trying to rebuild Thundara and coming down with an unknown illness is not helping him. In order to help their King WilyKat and WilyKit are not only trying to win his heart together but also make him see that their are still people who love him for who he is but with his illness growing worse by the day can there is only one place that would have the resorses to help. El-Dara will the twins be able to get him to stop trying to rebuild for six month or will Lion-O die of his illness, or die at the hands of some old enemies that are still running around, is there anything that can keep Lion-O safe on his journey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGuy2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/gifts).



*Me* Okay so that is the longest summary I've done

*Leo* True but this isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fanfiction

*Luna* Yeah my brother/boyfriend is right why are you doing a ThunderCats Story for

*WilyKat* Because he wanted to

*WilyKit* Plus his name is Moonlion1994

*Leo* First of all that was because he came up with that name because of me and Luna

*Luna* Leo's right

*Me* Okay, Okay lets just get to the disclaimer

*WilyKat* Moonlion1994 dosen't own ThunderCats 2011 and this is a gift for FanGuy2000

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Prologue)

Lion-O was hammering away at a nail on the wall he was currently trying to fix 'it's been two years since I defeated Mumm-Ra and I've been working day and night trying to rebuild Thundara back to what it was before-' Lion-O's thoughts were interupted by a voice

"C'mon kid you worked for sixteen days straight with no sleep and no breaks, why not just get some lunch or something?" said the voice and Lion-O turned to see who it was

"I'll take a break once I've got this city rebuiled, Panthro" Lion-O said

"Besides he has been eating, me and Kit made sure of that" said another voice as Lion-O turned around to see WilyKat and WilyKit

"And I appreciate that thank you WilyKat and WilyKit" Lion-O said as the Thunder Kittens bowed before leaving *caugh, caugh* "Anyways back to work" Lion-O said and hit the nail while hearing a splat. Looking up he noticed he was holding a fish in his hands and Panthro laughed up a storm

"KAT! WHERE MY HAMMER!?" Lion-O yelled and immediately regretted it as held his throught and looked for the Thunder Kitten in question

"Sorry Lion-O, Cheetara told me to take it " WilyKat said as he came up to the leader of the ThunderCats

"Great, now all I have is nails" Lion-O said as he dug in to the box of nails and was surprised to find powder "Didn't think nails could rust so fast... WILYKIT WHERE ARE THE BOX OF NAILS" Lion-O shouted and again regetted it *caugh, caugh, caugh, caugh*

"The box of nails are with Cheetara, she said it would be quicker if she did something to help rebuild" WilyKit said as Lion-O still caughed up a strom "Are you feeling okay? thats a nasty caugh" WilyKit said

"That's because he work for threedays straight in the rain last week" said another voice that was walking up to his fellow ThunderCats "I thought I told you Lion-O not to try and do this on your own? that you have us willing to help you rebuild Thundara"

"I feel like I have to do this on my Tygra. If it wasn't for me Thundara wouldn't have been destroyed and we wouldn't be rebuilding" Lion-O said

"Out of nails but at least we have a foundation built" said another voice as she stopped next to Tygra and was pointing to what Lion-O was in the middle of putting up the wall he's been building

"I could have done it myself Cheetara, but thanks" Lion-O said nearly falling over

"Are you sure your feeling okay Lion-O?" WilyKat asked as Tygra checked Lion-O's forehead

"No fever" Tygra said as Lion-O swatted his hand away

"If you are done, I'm going back to the Thundertank and getting more construction suplies" Lion-O said leaving to get suplies and eating the fish along the way.

"I'm really getting worried about him" Tygra said as Lion-O left the group

"Well it's not like you can become temperory king because Lion-O is sick" WilyKat said

"Kat's right" WilyKit said

"Hmm that maybe a good Idea" Tygra said in thought

x

Meanwhile WilyKat and WilyKit were walking back to the thundertank to see if they can help Lion-O feel better as they walked WilyKat held Kit's hand

" I wish we could tell him how we feel about him" WilyKit said as she leaned into her brother

"Me too Kit until he's better I'm not kiss his lips" WilyKat said as he kissed WilyKit on the lips when nobody was looking

"I love you Kat but I also love Lion-O as well" WilyKit said

"Me too Kit but don't worry -" WilyKat stopped talking long enough to hear some yelling

"You can't do this!" srceamed a voice and the twins looked around the corner to see Lion-O and Tygra aguing

"Lion-O c'mon be reasonable your not feeling good, your not getting sleep, you barely eat unless WilyKat and WilyKit swap things out of your hands with food and water, need I continue" Tygra said

"No but-" Lion-O said but was cut off by Tygra

"But nothing Lion-O you trying to rebuild this city is going to kill you and quite frankly I really don't want that okay," Tygra said as Lion-O looked at his feet "This is why I'm only taking over temporarily until your better"

"But I'm fine Tygra and I won't rest until I have this city rebuilt!" Lion-O said and started caughing again

"And thats going to get you six feet under, and you no what I tried reasoning with you but clearly I'm not getting any where" Tygra said and was intrupted by Lion-O

"So that means I can go back to work" Lion-O said and started to walk away

"Not quite." Tygra said causing Lion-O to stop "You maybe king, but that still dosen't stop me from giving you orders as an older brother, and until you get better you are here by banished from Thundara for six months"

"What!?" Lion-O asked shock

"And in that time you better be 100% because between you, me and the walls. Snarf told me that you were caughing up blood at one point during the time you were out in the rain trying to rebuild the city" Tygra said and Lion-O caughed again and this time proving Tygra's point as blood spat out of his mouth

"Fine I get your point but who else is going to rebuild Thundara" Lion-O asked with a weak voice

"Me, Panthro, and Cheetara can handle that" Tygra said

"And... the twins? what about... them?" Lion-O asked wheezingly as Tygra spotted a tail from around the corner

"I figured our little eavesdroppers can go with you" Tygra said pointing towards the tails he is seeing "Kit, Kat come on out" Tygra said and WilyKit and WilyKat appeared at the end of the road that Tygra and Lion-O are on. "Get over here" Tygra said and WilyKat and WilyKit walked up to Tygra "How much did you over hear?" Tygra asked

"Everything" the twins said as both Tygra and Lion-O facepalmed

"Then you both can go with Lion-O on his Journey to get medical help" Tygra said as Lion-O handed Tygra his gauntlet but Tygra held up his hands "I said you are banished from Thundara I never said I wanted the Sword or the Guantlet those are both yours" Tygra and Lion-O smiled weakly

"I guess we'll leave right now" Lion-O said and he and the twins left but not without a "Meow?" said a cat-like creature and the three looked down to see a red furred cat

"Sure, Snarf you can come too" Lion-O said and with that the four left. Once they got out of Thundara's walls Lion-O looked at the Thunder Kittens "Where do we go now?" Lion-O asked

"Well there is one place we could goto but nobody ever found it" WilyKat said

"You mean El-Dara?" WilyKit asked exitedly and WilyKat nodded

"I guess... thats.... not to... bad." Lion-O said  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Prologue done I just hope I did an okay job on it

*WilyKat* Relax you did fine

*WilyKit* Kat's right besides it's the first page

*Me* True

*Thunder Kittens* Please leave a comment and a Kudo thank you


	2. Chapter 1 Return To The Family Farm

*Me* Tital for chapter 1 okay?

*WilyKat* Okay so we basically get to see our mom and brother and sister again

*WilyKit* So what exactly do you have planned for us

*Me* Thats for me to know and for you to find out

*WilyKat* I dosen't own ThunderCats 2011 and this is a gift for FanGuy2000

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been two weeks since Lion-O and the Thunder Kittens have left Thundara and started their journey for E-Dara. Along the way they faught enemies, helped friends and had camp fires now they are walking up to a famers field full of giant turnups.

"Hey Kit is it just me our do those vegetables look familliar?" WilyKat asked as he and sister as the four walked on by and the twins froze when they saw a house that looked all to familliar to them 

"Mom me and Sees are going to go play in the field" said a familliar voice to WilyKat and WilyKit who quickly hid behide of the building as Lion-O looked at them funnily as he and Snarf hid with them

"Okay just make sure you come back by lunch time" the mother said as two kittens ran out of the house and into the field while the mother went to the garden to harvest the vegetables

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but do you two them?" Lion-O asked

"Well ah-" WilyKit said as she was cut off by a familliar voice

"They know us because they ran away from home" said the female voice causing all four of them to jump

x  
"What do you mean by 'ran away from home'?' Lion-O asked as he, WilyK, WilyKit and Snarf sat in the livingroom as Kit and Kat's mother set down a trey of food in front of them

"Just as I said my king they ran away 2 years ago after their father had passed away" siad the Thunder Kittens mother looking down at her feet and Lion-O gave the twins a glare

"And the reason as to why you two ran away was because?" Lion-O asked

"Because we wer just trying to make the number of people to feed less" WilyKat said as he and his sister explained their back story to Lion-O which in turn made Lion-O's expresion change from angry to understanding

"I see you point" Lion-O said

"I'm sorry if these two caused you any trouble" Said Kat and Kit's mother

"Actually they have been a big help in the defeat of Mumm-Ra" Lion-O said

"Either way I still apologize for what ever they did" Kat and Kit's mom said

"Well either way I was wondering if we could stay for the night?" Lion-O asked "and if you need any help as well we'll give you a hand"

"Thanks I appreciate it" Mrs. Wily said

Once dinner time rolled around the Thunder Kittens pulled out their magical bag and started to pull out more food to cook. Once all the food was cooked and dinner was eaten WilyKat and WilyKit did the dishes. Once done WilyKat and WilyKit pulled out the two treasure boxes out of their magical bag and placed them in the living room and check to make sure that they were full of gold and silver they quickley left a note to their mother and siblings and gave Lion-O a cup of water. After Lion-O downed the glass of water he tumbled over luckily for him WilyKit and WilyKat caight him and dragged him out of the front door with Snarf in tow. Once they were a good 50 mile away from their home Lion-O woke up

"Where are we?" Lion-O asked 

"Sorry Lion-O but we didn't want to over stay our welcome of at our mom's place so we left" WilyKat said as he and his sister sat down exhausted from carring Lion-O for fifty miles

Lion-O was brewathing heavily as he spoke "So *Caugh* you knocked me out with a sleeping agent an then you carried me for?"

"Fifty miles" WilyKit said

"FIFTY MILES!" Lion-O yelled and instantly regretted it.

"Look okay we're sorry for running away but we just wanted our mother too have lsee mouths to feed thats why we ran away in the first place."

"Meow" Snarf said

"you're right Snarf whats done is done" Lion-O said "Anyway lets rest here for now and then continue in the morning

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Okay chapter 1 done

*Snarf* Meow?

*Me* Don't worry their punishment will be for the next chapter

*WilyKat* What Punisment

*Me* Please leave a comment and a Kudo thank you


End file.
